Lee and Biffy
This article features the relationship between . Overview Biffy and Lee's relationship is best described as strained. Biffy claims he only tolerates Lee's presence and Lee is convinced that "if doesn't grind me to dust and that into more dust I'll (Lee) wind up in his stomach." Despite this in nearly every episode Biffy helps Lee in some manner or another, usually providing his techno-savie to guide Lee through the school and away from obstacles, occasionally playing pranks on Lee. Regardless of their differences the two have developed genuine friendship, Biffy visibly saddened when he believed that Lee was gone for good. Episodes Showing a Conflict *Dudes of Darkness-Lee accidentally broke up the Dudes of Darkness Biffy's favorite band and threatens him to re-unite the band. Later after he was successful Biffy helped Lee get back to detention in time for Lee to escape Barrage's wrath. It appears that the conflict was solved and their relationship remained as before. *Misadventures In Babysitting-After Biffy was banned from Kimmie McAdams presence for helping Lee sneak around her house Biffy subsequently refused to speak to Lee again. Episodes Showing a Friendship *Blitzkrieg Bop'd-Lee and Biffy met for the first time in the cafeteria on Lee's frst day of tenth grade. While it appeared that Biffy was going to kill Lee for spilling his pop on him in reality Biffy was simply faking so that he could get into detention. They later met in detention where Biffy helped Lee retreive important evidence in clearing his name via techno-savie. *Jock and Roll High School-Biffy helped Lee again, this time keeping track of the Jocks who were all suspects in Lee's investigation. Taking the opportunity to trick him into entering the girl's bathroom as a joke. *Skate or Die-Biffy once more helped Lee by tracking Barrage. *Math Math Revolution-Biffy again helped Lee, this time risking the life of his prized pet Mr. Rumplekittykat to distract Principal General Barrage so that Lee could rescue Holger Holgaart. Lee in turn risked his safety to rescue the cat from Barrage. *28 Sneezes Later-Biffy showed a great deal of concern for Lee when he went off the map chasing The Red Tazelwurm. Apparently spending the whole afternoon trying to re-initiate contact with Lee. *Disco History Times-Biffy helped Lee try to catch Radcircles, telling him about Principal Barrage in the parking lot, later on giving him a computer virus to try to expose Radcircles with and finally covering for him stage during the play's climax. *The Tag Along-Biffy helped with Lee's surprise birthday party, later on pulling the fire-alarm to distract the Cleaners so that Lee could get out of the lab safely. *Return Of The Ping Though Biffy denies helping Holger, Cam, and Greta to get Lee back, when he sits on the bus by himself he becomes visibly depressed. *Escape from Fort Nigma-Though Biffy remains hostile to Lee he does help him avoid Barrage while he was sneaking in and out of the assembly. *All That Taz-Lee and Biffy are able to put aside their differences and work together to rescue The Red Tazelwurm from The Council and apparently reconcile their differences. *Fence-O-Palooza-Lee helps Biffy reconcile with Kimmie by taking advantage of the Detention room's security systems. *The Outcasts Strike Back!-Biffy guides Lee and the Outcasts to safety after they sneak into the underground tunnels. *Bed Bugged-Biffy aids Lee in hunting down The Serpent. *The Hydra-Biffy teams with Camillio and Holger to get the Key back, failing miserably. *Pyramid Scheme-Believing that The Amazing Finnwich has kidnapped Lee Biffy breaks into his blimp to rescue him, though he was mistaken about where Lee is he is still able to save him by taking control of the Steam-Mats. *'Follow that Finnwich'- Biffy aids lee along with Holger to attempt a rescue mission. *'Enter the Serpent'- Biffy and holger managed to save Lee from the Serpent. *'Big Chicken'- When Lee felt heartbroken as Tina could not reciprotate his feelings, Biffy comforted him saying that what Holger meant was that Lee will get his heart crushed but had no idea where the chicken came from. *'Spilitting Hairs'- Biffy along with Holger teamed up with Lee to fight off the Serpent and ward him out of the school. *'Revenge of the Cycle killer'- Biffy and Lee were investigating a cloning investigation on the school steachers of A. Nigma. High by investigating old files and learned that all of them have the same birthday and all of them except lee's mother live in Brandy's apartment. *'Common Denominator'- As biffy and lee's cloning investigation continues, they speak to the 15th graders and Biffy saves Lee from their wrath of flinging lee across the hallways in their new trebuchet, and they went down to Brandy's apartment and found a secret passage way to the teachers cloning room and soon found their regeneration pods making their suspicions true. *'Mummy Ping and the Snake man of Evil'- Biffy and lee try cracking the passcode to the Teacher's lounge and then Lee had to go to the hospital to deal with the Serpent while Biffy cracked the password which turns out to be Cass or 2277. *'Game of Clones'- biffy and lee come down again to the secret cloning room and when lee faces a shock of horror when he discovers that his mom is a clone Biffy comforts him saying that he is sorry but she is one of them now. *'Band of heroes'- Biffy along with cam and Holger get imprisoned by Kimmie's mom, Lee sneaks out to find where she is taking them and biffy discovers that lee is here and together he tells cam and holger that lee ping is here and after the Serpent rescued them they went to the Serpent's hideout room in the casino and witnessed the epic duel between him and Cassandra and later watches him get defeated and sent off to Coral Grove. *'From Bad to Wurst'- When Lee discovers that tina and Jenny are already in Coral Grove, Biffy tells lee that if they don't escape they will be the next ones to be shipped off but then comes out with a plan saying that in order to rescue tina and jenny they need to get to Coral grove and figure the rest out on the way and along with holger they went to Coral grove hidden in a crate and were nearly successful in rescuing Tina and jenny but they suddenly trigger a lockdown leading to all of them being trapped inside Tina's cell. *'Mannifestum Rising'- Biffy teams up with Lee and the gang to escape out of Coral Grove, they were nearly successful when Lynch Webber thwarted their plans by piloting the gang back to Coral Grove. *'Date With Destiny'- Biffy and Holger save Lee by crystalizing Cassandra's allies to prevent them from getting Lee and also tried to save Lee from Finnwich. He also smiled at Lee when he and Tina shared their first kiss together. Trivia *Even though Biffy has proven on several occasions that he knew a lot (if not all) about Lee, he claimed that he ''didn't know Lee was fifteen''Detentionaire TV series: Season 3, episode 10 - "The Hydra" ** although it was, most likely, to ditch the Serpent's questioning about Lee's background in order to not to reveal anything of valueDetentionaire TV series: Season 3, episode 10 - "The Hydra" ** Lee calls Biffy his co pilot of the conspiracy and his prison cell mate. Gallery Biffy hates losing to 11 year olds.png New Bitmap Image (48).png New Bitmap Image (39).png RUMPLE KITTY IS ADORABLE!.png Skype or Voipwise.png|Lee tries to call Biffy Biflee.png References Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Detentionaire